


A Secret Hideout

by maddieyanchan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieyanchan/pseuds/maddieyanchan
Summary: Keith looked at him, completely mixed up now, but Lance smiled this unfairly sweet smile of his that just did things to Keith and he couldn't really bring himself to be anxious anymore as he slowly smiled back."Close your eyes," Lance's voice was just above a whisper but Keith still found himself doing what he was told. "Now, imagine a place that is just a perfect kind of place."Or: Keith is insecure about his first kiss and Lance is the best boyfriend in the entire universe.





	A Secret Hideout

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to dust this thing off and put it out in the public! it's my first work here and I'm not a native English speaker so if you spot some mistakes, I'll be glad if you point them out to me :3
> 
> it's a one-shot lowkey based on that one leonetta scene~ hope you'll enjoy!

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

Keith retreated back from Lance and a faint blush spread over his cheeks. He put his hands up to cover his face, but Lance snatched one of them and hold it tight in his before he could do anything.

It was a nice and sunny day in the park. Some people were walking down the alley slowly, some were riding the bike, some were skating past them. They settled onto a bench partially hidden in trees and bushes, so they had a clear view over the alley but not so many people could see them. Well, not like they cared anyway, but the two boys just wanted to feel a little bit more private.

Keith was just relaxing on the bench maybe considering if it would be okay if he leaned on Lance a little, but the other boy surprised him by suddenly coming closer his way like for a kiss. Keith yelped and jolted back immediately regretting his reaction which then was followed by a long line of apologies.

Lance just smiled at him sheepishly, brushing his thumb over his boyfriend's palm, crooning soothingly in order for him to calm down. Keith still looked completely terrified though, so Lance sighed and tried approaching in a little different manner.

"Keith, babe, do you like me?" he asked, cupping his cheeks and forcing Keith to look at him. He saw the faint blush getting brighter which was kind of funny and cute at the same time.

"Why are you-"

"Do you like me or not?" he repeated a little more firmly.

"I-" Keith trailed off, looking puzzled. "Sure, I do."

"Okay, so, do you want to kiss me?" Lance kept asking, brushing Keith's cheek with his hand. He felt Keith shiver a little because of the touch or maybe the question, but either way, he didn't say anything.

"Of course, I do," Keith mumbled trying to look away, but Lance held his face firmly in place.

"Okay, then, glad we got that cleared out," he half-laughed which sounded definitely too adorable in Keith's opinion. "You gotta trust me."

"Trust you?" Keith sounded confused but Lance didn't give him time to ask more nor did he give him any explanation, he just let go of Keith's face and slid just a few inches away from him so they weren't touching in any way.

Keith looked at him, completely mixed up now, but Lance smiled this unfairly sweet smile of his that just did things to Keith and he couldn't really bring himself to be anxious anymore as he slowly smiled back.

"Close your eyes," Lance's voice was just above a whisper but Keith still found himself doing what he was told. He closed his eyes shut and waited for more instructions, a little bit curious. "Now, imagine a place that is just a perfect kind of place. Everything there is just exactly as it needs to be. There's nothing to annoy you, there's nothing to worry about. Place so calm, so relaxing, refreshing. Being there feels just good."

And Keith imagined - or more like the thought of - a treehouse that he and his brother spent the most time together. They helped their papa build it when they still were children, young and pumped up to help with anything, especially a treehouse. Even when they were preparing the materials, they pretended that they were special agents and they needed to build themselves a hideout, because what are good agents without a hideout?

Then, when it was finished, they really made it their own. They brought the toys, all of their toy soldiers and a rocking horse and even some plushies, and cushions, and a treasure box and all sorts of fun things. They all ended up in one big mess that they made in the treehouse but they didn't feel guilty whatsoever.

In the end, they practically never left the place. It was nice, warm and something of their own. When one of them felt anxious or upset, he would hide in there and after some time the other would find him and comfort him. Well, it mostly was Keith who got upset and Shiro was just a perfect brother who always knew how to cheer him up. And Keith felt safe. Safe in the treehouse and safe with Shiro.

"Now imagine me there with you, well, if you haven't already," Lance snickered and Keith cringed a little. He almost forgot that he was still at the park with his boyfriend.

But he still had his eyes closed so he easily slipped into his vision once again bringing Lance with him this time. He imagined that he climbed into his hideout and this time it wasn't his brother who found him but Lance. He looked around the little house and his eyes sparkled when he finally noticed Keith hiding in the corner. He crawled up and approached him with a soft look and a genuine smile on his face. He looked so cute and so beautiful that for a second Keith forgot how to breathe.

"I found you." He felt a warm body pressing slowly against his own and he shivered. Lance smudged his cheek carefully tasting the waters but Keith didn't push him away. He eased into the touch, the gesture demanding more, more touches, more kisses, more Lance.

"Oh babe, I can't stand you, you're too cute," Lance whispered moving his jaw up that it brushed Keith's cheek. He lightly bit at Keith's ear causing him to shiver once more. "I can't believe you're so responsive."

"Oh, shut up," Keith muttered, turning his head so it would face Lance. "Are you finally gonna kiss me or what?"

"Impatient, are we?" asked Lance teasingly. He definitely had too much fun, Keith thought, annoyed and amused. But he didn't move to stop him as Lance placed small smooches to his ear and then down along his cheekbone.

He didn't move away either when Lance shifted to kiss the corner of his mouth and when he placed his hand on Keith's other cheek just to keep him steady. Keith's vision fell apart as now he wasn't able to focus on anything other than Lance's soft hands and lips brushing his skin. It also felt safe but different kind of safe. Not safe like when he was comforted in Shiro's arms, it was completely new and at the same time exciting kind of safe.

He hummed when Lance's lips brushed his, the sensation almost too much for him to bear. Lance held him and kissed him slowly and carefully as if he didn't want Keith to break, and heck, did Keith want to be broken so badly by Lance. He wanted to feel it already, he was holding back for so long and now Lance's teasing didn't help.

Maybe that's why something snapped on Keith and he pushed to finally close the gap between their mouths.

He heard a surprised gasp coming from Lance followed by a soft moan. Lance pushed more, finally shoving his tongue inside Keith's mouth and this time it was his turn to moan. These were soft noises, so small, could easily stay unheard but they did hear and listen to each other checking what more they can do to pull out more of these sweet, sweet sounds.

But, well, you could not say that it was a perfect kiss. Not that Keith knew how a perfect kiss would feel like and not that their kiss didn't feel right. But it was messy, their teeth were occasionally clashing together and next to amazing it also felt sloppy. Well, maybe it was because they both were too eager and maybe a little bit too giddy.

They didn't care either way.

And just as Keith was tasting Lance's insides with his tongue, he thought that they would have a lot of time to practice this particular activity.

"How was that, samurai?" Lance asked with a smirk glued to his face. They finally broke apart gasping for air, although neither of them moved away, their foreheads touching.

"It was... something." Lance couldn't hold his chuckle as he once again cupped his boyfriend's cheeks and moved up to put a smooch on his forehead.

Keith felt his face flushing. "At least I finally got you to relax."

"I guess."

"Hope the next time won't be that much of a competition."

"I thought you liked the competition, sharpshooter."

Lance gasped. "Keith used a PET NAME, OH MY GOD!"

Keith just laughed softly in response and he laughed even harder when Lance started bathing his face with small kisses.

After they both calmed down a bit, Lance asked: "What place did you think of?"

Keith shifted, so his head fell onto Lance's shoulder, and Lance automatically moved his arm to wrap it around Keith's waist. "It was a place where I used to hide when I was a kid."

Lance popped his eyebrow. "You let me into your childhood hideout?"

"Yeah," Keith moved to look at Lance. "Is it bad?"

"No, of course not, just-" Lance stopped taken aback for a moment. "I didn't know you let down your walls around me as much. I'm really glad."

Keith could feel his cheeks flushing red already. "That's not that big deal, shut it."

"It's not?" Lance sounded doubtful.

Keith hesitated for a moment before finally letting out a small sigh.

"I thought so." Lance smirked and brought Keith even closer, nuzzling the crook of his neck with his nose.

And Keith, well, Keith thought that he definitely liked to be held this way. He liked the comfort and safety that he felt in Lance's arms.

He thought that maybe, maybe he could stay like this forever.

But at least, for now, stay like this for just a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: I checked some of the mistakes but any feedback is still very much appreciated~  
tumblr: maddiesup


End file.
